Princess, I sucked a plumber into a computer!
by PPADandKarmah
Summary: Bowser and Kamek are at it again. However, this time, Bowser sucked Mario into a computer. In addition, Mario isn't able to escape out from dangerous virus. Will Mario save Peach in time or will Mario be shut down?


It was a wonderful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing. Ah, everything was just fine for everyone. However, in Bowser's castle, there was no joy in anything what-so-ever.

"**ARGH!** Kamek, get in here!" roared the king of Koopas. Bowser huffs and puffs every area of the room. Kamek ran inside the room like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-yes, your ma-Majesty?" Kamek stuttered as he confronted Bowser.

"Do you know what happened just now?" Bowser said lowering his tone a bit.

"Um...no, your majesty." Kamek replied quickly.

"The princess got away! And do you know why she got away?" Bowser asked, raising his tone a little. Kamek was becoming afraid at what Bowser would say if he answered it wrong.

"No, your majesty. I do not know why she got away," Kamek replied so quiet it sounded like a whisper. Bowser became very angry.

"**BECAUSE THAT BLASTED MARIO SAVED HER!**" He roared. "Every single time I come up with a brilliant idea to keep that damn plumber away from my darling Peach, he always figures out a way to surpass me and my plans!"

"Maybe were going about this the wrong way, sir," Kamek said speaking up a little.

"And why is that?" Bowser asked, raising a eye-brown.

"Instead of kidnapping the princess, why don't we keep Mario trapped in a place where no one can escape," Kamek explained. Bowser was becoming very happy from this plan.

"That's brilliant, Kamek! But where should we keep him?" Bowser asked. Kamek exit out of the room to get something that would solve all of Bowser's question...mostly his stupid plans.

"Look here your majesty," Kamek said as he pulled out a large, purple book with a wand on it.

It was a golden wand with a purple, around shape glass on top. The glass was a red ring that wraps around it. At the bottom of the stick, it has a letter shaped like a K.

"I got this from mother yesterday. There's lots of dark and evil spells we can use to capture Mario. I personally like this one," he said pointing at a magic spell in the book, with a picture of a computer besides a special, red, and shining word.

"What does it do?" Bowser asked, staring at the word.

"It lets your enemy get sucked up into a computer," Kamek told him.

"What's so special about being sucked up into a computer?" Bowser asked, folding his

arms. Kamek became very frustrated because of this over sizes Koopa.

"Think about it. Fire walls made of real fire, viruses coming to destroy all information in his mind, and if he's about to get out the computer, it can freeze on him. Then he'd have to start from square one again!" Kamek explained excitedly.

Bowser had a dumb-founded face, "What? I don't get it,"

Kamek sighed with tiredness, having to explain the whole point of the plan, "Do you have a computer?"

"Yea,"

"You know, when you're downloading something, it freezes on you, then you'll have to reset it over and over?" Kamek asked.

"Yea! That bastard always does that on me and then I'm shit loaded of impatient!" Bowser said.

"Well, if the computer freezes on Mario, it resets on it's own, it is like you're getting new information. Except, you're damaging the informative mind of a human with a computer, resetting a mind of one!" Kamek finished once more.

"Brilliant! Then we can capture the princess and I can rule my kingdom and hers! And if

Mario get out, he won't remember a thing!" Bowser said rubbing his two hands together while smirking. "Lets get there tonight!"

"Actually, I'm busy. Tomorrow night?"

"Fine..."

**--**

**AT THE MARIO BROS. HOUSE...**

Mario and Luigi were having a random, fun time with the T.V. Whenever Mario found something funny, while eating pasta, he spits all the sauce on the screen. On the other hand, Luigi would keep asking, 'How did the screen turn red?'

When Mario found something boring, he would hit the remote for finding a show so boring. Meanwhile, Luigi would somehow fall off and bang his head on the glass table.

Outside stood Bowser, the fat bastard who never shuts up, and Kamek, the freaky, ugly hag that never has fun.

"Here we are, your majesty," Kamek said.

"Alright Kamek, do your stuff," Kamek took out the purple book and began to read the spell.

"Wait a minute, this has ice cream on it..." Kamek said in confusion. Bowser said, "I ate sweets while read some pages."

"You fat, son of a bitch. Mother gave this to me. You owe me," Kamek said in a theatful tone. Bowser became very afraid.

"Sorry."

"Maybe if I can clean some off, it'll look better and more understandable to read," Kamek licked one of his fingers to wipe off the mess. "There you go, good as new!"

"Today with the spell. I'm not getting any younger here," Bowser whined.

"Fine, quit being such a baby," Kamek complained.

"Ahem, Come now evil power within me, cast the evil spell on he. Into the computer he goes, this spell has come to a close." Kamek recited, pointing his magical staff at Mario.

Mario became very Microsoft look, like a computer image or something. When Luigi saw this, he threw up and then passed out.

"Mama-Mia!" he yelled as the purple light hit him. He grew smaller and smaller and his eyes got heavy until they finally closed. Soon, he vanished.

"A success!" Kamek cheered, dancing like a wild donkey.

"Finally!" Bowser exclaimed. "Now to claim what is rightfully mine." Bowser said heading to Peach's castle.


End file.
